The Next Step XXX - Story 3 - Richelle and Lola
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Richelle and Lola become best friends *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 3

Richelle and Lola

(Studio One, The Costume Cupboard,)

Season 5 Episode 3

"Now that we're friends, do you want to go and grab a juice?", asked Lola. Richelle, eyeing up Lola's slender figure replied, "I'd like that". Lola grinned as the two girls left Studio One and made their way towards Neutral Grounds. However Lola had no idea what Richelle was planning, but as they reached the corridor with the costume cupboard in it, she was about to find out.

"Lola?", asked Richelle, "have you ever been into the costume cupboard?". Lola stopped, No I haven't, want to show me?". "It would be my pleasure", replied Richelle, her fantasy about to become reality. Lola opened the door and let them both in, as Richelle locked the door behind them. Lola stopped and took in the vibrant colours of the various costumes The Next Step had worn in its lifetime. Lola had her back to Richelle, who took her chance as it was now or never. Richelle silently came up behind Lola and brought her hands up to Lola's shoulder straps and quickly yanked them both down.

Lola jumped as the straps fell to the ground revealing her breasts. Richelle, reacting quickly, shoved Lola against the wall of the cupboard grasping her friends tits and connecting her own lips with Lola's. As Richelle felt her tits, Lola tried to decide what to do. She had never been into girls before but was curious to find out what pleasures her new friend could give her. Plus, she had been unable to find anyone to fuck at the Next Step so far so was quite horny.

Lola brought her hands up and pulled down Richelle's shoulder straps letting her eyes gaze on her dance captain's tits. The two girls continued to feel each other's breasts as they continued to vigorously make out. Richelle then got to her knees and pulled down Lola's skirt and began to kiss her panties. Lola fondled her tits as her new best friend licked her red, soft panties. As Lola began to reach her climax, Richelle pulled down her friend's panties and wrapped her luscious lips around Lola's pale cunt. Feeling Richelle's tongue on her pussy sent Lola over the edge and cum began to flow out of her, into Richelle's mouth and down her throat, the newly appointed dance captain masterfully swallowing every single drop.

Richelle got to her feet and pulled down her own skirt and underwear. The two dancers were now completely naked. Lola, eager for more, locked lips with Richelle, sharing the last of Lola's juices between them. The girls each began to rub the other's pussy with their manicured fingers. Richelle's cunt was soaking wet. Lola brought her hand up to her mouth and ran her lips over it, sampling her friends cum. "God Richelle", groaned Lola, waves of pleasure coursing through her, "You're cum tastes sooo good". Richelle grinned as she too licked her fingers, "Yeah, I've been told that a lot"

Richelle, wanting to feel her new best friends pussy against her own, pulled Lola onto the ground. The dancers spread their legs and connected theirs cunts, that were still leaking cum after they had fingered each other. Lola gazed into Richelle's lust filled eyes as they began to slowly rub their private parts against one another. The women groaned as their pleasure level increased. They began to increase their speed and beads of sweat appeared on their bodies. The two girls, unable to speak grasped each other's hands as they continued to fuck. "Richelle!", cried Lola as she felt the urge to cum, "I'm gonna cum!". "Yeah, me too", replied Richelle. The girls let out a collective groan as cum shot out of their pussies sticking to their bodies.

Lola, exhausted, lay back on the floor, but Richelle wasn't done yet. She got to her feet and went over to the rack of costumes. In the pocket of her regionals costume she found the dildo that she had shared with Skylar last year when they had fucked the night before the final. Richelle had wanted to continue their relationship after the competition but she didn't know that Skylar and her sister Cierra had a closer relationship than anyone at the Next Step had realised. The nude coloured dildo was still scented with the smell of Skylar's pussy, which turned Richelle on even more.

The dance captain got to her knees and brought the dildo up to Lola's pussy. Richelle began to slowly insert the fake dick into her best friend, with was really quite easy due to the wetness of Lola's cunt. Lola hadn't had a cock in her since before she joined A-Troupe so she wanted to savour the moment. Richelle, continuing to move the dildo around in Lola's pussy brought her lips to her best friends vagina and vigorously began to plant kisses on it tasting the remnants of Lola's cum. However Lola let out one final moan as she came around the phallic object in her cunt. Richelle brought the dildo out of her pussy and stuck it in her mouth drinking the last of her best friends cum.

The two women then got to their feet and processed to get dressed. "Wow Richelle", gasped Lola, "I never you were so passionate". "Its my hidden talent", replied Richelle, "Most people at the Next Step are friends with me just so they can fuck me". "Well, I can't blame them", Lola commented as she unlocked the door, "That was the best lesbian sex that I've ever had". "Thanks", replied Richelle, her cheeks going red with happiness, "Now, I think we should grab that juice that you requested". The two best friends then walked off, holding hands, towards Neutral Grounds.

The End


End file.
